


Stubborn is as Stubborn Does

by WaxRhapsodic



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Erik Has Feelings, Erik is a Sweetheart, Established Relationship, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poor Charles, Protective Erik, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaxRhapsodic/pseuds/WaxRhapsodic
Summary: Charles works himself until he collapses! Erik is not pleased.





	Stubborn is as Stubborn Does

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1848pianist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1848pianist/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Too Stubborn for Your Own Good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013766) by [1848pianist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1848pianist/pseuds/1848pianist). 



“Almost done?” Charles looked up from his laptop and gave his husband a surprised look. “Not really, no. Why?”

“Because you missed dinner and it’s well past bedtime,” Erik replied with an unhappy tilt to his thin lips.

Charles glances at the time then does a double take. “Oh, sweetheart I’m sorry, I just got-”

“Caught up in what you were doing? I know.” Erik finished his sentence for him, looking less impressed by the moment.

Charles bit back another half hearted explanation, knowing Erik had heard them all over the past few months. “I’m sorry,” he said softly.

Erik walked over to his side and cupped his face in one hand, “make it up to me by coming to bed and getting a full night’s sleep?” he asked lightly, though Charles could see the worry pinching the corners of his eyes.

If only he could but… “Just a bit longer darling, I’ll join you in a bit.” He pressed an absent minded kiss to Erik’s palm even as he turned back to his work. “Goodnight, sweetheart.”

“Goodnight,” Erik’s tone was unmistakably clipped as he left the room without looking back. Charles winced to hear it. They’d have to take a vacation after all this to smooth things over. Work couldn’t continue like this forever.

To the surprise of neither man, the following morning found him sleeping on the small couch in his office where he’d finally crawled after waking up with his face stuck to his desk sometime in the small hours of the morning.

He expected something of a fight after yet another night apart and Erik’s mood the previous evening; instead all he got was concern.

“You can’t keep pushing yourself like this. It worries me,” Erik said into the still of the morning.

Charles blinked at him groggily, sipping on his first cup of tea which had been waiting for him when he got out of the shower. “I’m fine, darling.” He gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile. It’s just been a rough couple of weeks. Once the department hires a few more people, my hours will even out.”

“You’ve been saying that for months, Charles. They rely on you too heavily, take some time to relax, this isn’t healthy.”

Charles felt a spark of irritation ignite in his chest, “you’re one to talk Mr. Twelve Hour Days.”

“In my twenties, sure” Erik replied coolly. “Since then I’ve cut back.” Charles blushed knowing Erik had cut his work hours when their relationship got serious just to they’d have time together each week. “Besides, what does it tell you that _I’m_ worried about your work schedule?”

Touché.

Charles sighed and pressed two fingers to his right temple in a vain attempt to ward off another migraine. They’d been one on top of the other for the past few weeks and he was worn out.

“It tells me that you worry too much,” Charles said softly, taking Erik’s hand in silent apology. “I’ll be fine _, I promise_.”

“Charles-”

“I’m sorry darling but I really do have to get to work. I have a conference call and a presentation to prepare for. See you tonight?”

Erik sighed and ran his fingers over his husband’s knuckles. “Alright. Promise to eat lunch?”

“I do swear,” Charles grinned playfully and reached up to pull him down into a brief kiss. “Bye love!”

Erik grimaced as he went about preparing for his own day at the office, a knot of worry twisting in his gut. Charles’ red, sunken eyes and pale visage set off all his alarm bells.

Perhaps he was worrying for nothing, surely Charles knew his limits.

~~

“He **what?!** ”

“Collapsed at work, we found him in his office just a few minutes ago. The ambulance just arrived,” Hank said shakily.

“What hospital are they taking him to?” Erik all but growled, not caring about scaring the already nervous young man.

“Mercy General,” he squeaked. “Oh he’s coming around!”

“Tell him I’ll be there shortly,” Erik snapped into the phone as he grabbed his suit coat and ran to his car, more terrified than he’d ever been in his life.

In hindsight he would think it was a miracle that he didn’t end up in a car accident since he didn’t remember the drive to the hospital at all.

~~

“Charles Xavier?” he demanded at the E.R. desk. Thankfully it was the middle of a weekday and the waiting room was mostly empty.

“And you are?” the nurse behind the desk asked, not unkindly.

“His husband, I was told he was being brought here.”

“He’s in with the doctor, exam room 6.”

Erik was off running before the last word was out of her mouth. He burst into the exam room to find a chagrinned looking Charles speaking to a young doctor. “Charles!”

“Erik! Hank said you were on the way,” he said with a tired smile as he held out a hand that Erik grasped with shaking fingers. Seeing his husband alive if not entirely well sent a wave of relief through him.

“Ah! Just the man I need to speak to,” the doctor said crisply. “Mr. Xavier swears that he does not need to be admitted and that you will provide adequate care for him at home?”

“Yes, I will. Whatever you prescribe. Even if he needs to be admitted. Does he need to be admitted?”

“Erik I’m fine,” Charles protested weakly.

“You said that this morning and look at you now!” Erik said grimly.

Charles opened his mouth to argue when the doctor cut him off. “He’s right Mr. Xavier. You’re suffering from dehydration and acute exhaustion. The only reason I’m sending you home is because hospitals aren’t very conducive to rest. Once your I.V. is done you’ll be discharged. I suggest taking some time off and rebuilding your reserves.” The doctor handed Erik several handouts on how to care for Charles over the next several days. “If you need anything else just call.”

“Thank you, doctor.” Charles said softly since Erik was lost in his new reading materials. He squeezed his husbands hand and let himself drift off into a light doze while he waited to be discharged.

~~

The ride home was tense with Erik focused on traffic and Charles trying to stay awake long enough to have a conversation with him.

“I’m sorry Erik,” he said softly. “You were right; I was pushing myself too hard-”

“I could’ve lost you,” Erik said heatedly. “I’ve never been so scared in my _life_ as when I got that call. Charles, you _have_ to take better care of yourself. You have to let me take care of you,” he said sternly. Showing his worry in the only way he knew how.

Charles wanted to argue that he was fine and capable of caring for himself but…look where that got him. “Alright. You’re right. I promise to rearrange my hours and not take on any extra projects.”

“I’ll hold you to it.”

“I know you will,” Charles smiled.

“Good, since you have the next week off anyway,” Erik said smugly.

_“I what?”_

“I talked to your boss, she gave you the week. Apparently I’m not the only one you scared today,” he explained as he pulled into the drive way.

Charles was scandalized. “Erik, I can’t-”

“Charles,” he said warningly. The smaller man gave in with a sigh. He knew when to give up, besides, he truly was exhausted.

“Alright, take me inside and spoil me,” he groused with a small pout that Erik kissed off his face with a laugh. “You make it sound like torture.”

“It will be if you hover,” he said as Erik helped him out of the car and up the stairs.

“I’ll hover until I don’t need to anymore.”

“And when will that be?”

“When you prove you can take care of yourself.”

“I-”

“ _Can_ and _Will_ take care of yourself,” Erik clarified sharply. Charles closed his mouth with an audible click.

“Anymore complaints?”

Charles sighed, “No, just a request.”

“What is it?”

“Take the week with me? We’ll have a stay-cation,” he cajoled tiredly.

“During which we can plan a real vacation?” Erik asked, not mentioning that he’d already planned to be home with Charles until he was properly back on his feet again.

“Sounds good to me,” he sighed as Erik situated him on the couch and helped take off his shoes.

“Alright, you rest. I’ll go get dinner started,” he turned to go when Charles grasped his wrist to stop him. “Erik?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t worry yourself sick over me being sick. I’m fine. I promise,” he looked up at him full of wide eyed sincerity.

Erik sighed and let go of a bit more of the tension that filled him, “I know. And I’ll try.”

“That’s all I can ask,” Charles said mock solemnly.

Erik had to laugh at that, knowing what a prima donna Charles could be when he was laid up in bed. “We’ll see about that.”

Charles lost his battle with laughter and pulled his husband down for a warm kiss and a few cuddles before dinner. It was just what the doctor ordered.


End file.
